Best Friends
by hungergames2014
Summary: Gale and Madge have been Best Friends since they were little. They both live in the Seam. Read as Gale and Madge grow up and end up in High school. Will their friendship survive or will people seperate them? Katniss/Peeta included eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is about Gale and Madge growing up as best friends. Panem is still there but there are no Hunger Games and President Snow. It's just normal high school. Madge lives in the Seam but still has her townie looks. They are one and a half years apart in age. Katniss and Peeta will be in this story too, but just later. I am writing another story called The New Girl too. That's a Gadge story too. **

Hi I'm Gale! I am six and a half years old. Today I lost a tooth! My daddy says I am a strong boy since I did not cry. I'm a big kid and big kids don't cry. I have to teach that to my baby brother when he is born. My daddy promised to take me out to the woods and hunt if I was on my best behavior tonight. We have to go to dinner with our new neighbors. They were from town, but they moved here to the seam because of financial problems. Whatever that means. I can't say that word. It's too big.

"Gale sweety! Come downstairs. We have to go now!"

"Coming Mommy!" I replied. I ran downstairs and my mom combed my hair. She gave me the bouquet of flowers that my dad picked for the dinner tonight.

"Lets go Buddy!" My dad messed up my hair.

"Lance, I just combed his hair!" my mom yelled.

"Sorry Honey!" my dad kissed her cheek. "YUCK! YOU GUYS ARE GROSS!"

My parents chuckled and we walked across the street to the neighbors' house.

My Dad knocked and a blond haired woman opened the door.

"Hello! I'm Susan Undersee. Come inside." She said

"Hello, I'm Lance Hawthorne, this is my wife Hazelle, and my son Gale."

"Nice to meet you all. How old are you Gale?" She smiled.

"I'm six and a half! Did you know I lost two teeth today?"

The adults chuckled at me. "Really, that's great. My daughter is five so you guys can play with each other. Sorry about that. My husband and daughter will come down any second. My daughter gets really nervous around new people."

Then suddenly a man came downstairs with small blond haired girl with big blue eyes hiding behind his knees. She was latched onto his leg and would not let go.

"Hi, I am Mark Undersee. This is our daughter Madge. She is a bit shy though. Come on Madge come out. They want to meet you." She peeped out from behind his legs and blushed nervously.

"Hi" she had such a gentle soft voice. She was pretty too. I think she is nice.

"Hi! I'm Gale!" I noticed that I was still holding the flowers my mom gave me. I handed them to Madge. "These are for you." I smiled at her and she took them looking down at them nervously not knowing what to do with them. The parents chuckled. Mr. Undersee said I would be a charmer when I grew up. Whatever that means.

"Thanks." Madge said.

"How about you two go play upstairs in Madge's room." Mr. Undersee says.

Madge and I went upstairs. Her room had a lot of boxes since they just moved here.

"So what do you want to do Madge?" I asked her.

She seemed less nervous in her room. "You want to hear me play Piano. My Mommy used to play so she is teaching me"

I nodded and we sat down in front of the Piano. She started playing and it sounded AMAZING. It was so pretty so I told her that.

"You are very good Madge! What is this song?" I asked.

"It's called 'The Hanging Tree.'" She said.

"Oh that's why it sounded so familiar. My mommy sings that to me sometimes."

"Really? That's so cool. I can teach you how to play it."

"Yes you should. I want to learn." I put my fingers on the keys and tried to play. It sounded horrible. "This is really hard!" Madge giggled and kept on trying to teach me but it sounded horrible anyways. We started laughing whenever one of us would make a mistake. Several failed music lessons later, Madge and I became very tired so we laid down on her bed. We started talking.

"Hey Madge, did you know I lost two teeth today?"

"Really? That's so cool. I wish my teeth would fall out too. I want to be a big girl."

"You will be a big kid just like me when you lose your teeth. Did you know if you put your tooth under your pillow, then the tooth fairy gives you a present!"

"That's so cool! Do you think I could pull my teeth out?"

"No, my daddy says you have to be patient and let them fall out on their own for it to work, but its ok, I'll share my presents with you since I lost two teeth."

Madge looked at me like I gave her a life time supply of cookies from the bakery. She hugged me tightly.

"Thanks you Gale! That's so nice. Do you think we can meet the tooth fairy one day? I wonder if she can fly." She said with her eyes twinkling.

"Of course she can! She is a fairy! We can go on an adventure when we both grow up more to find her."

Madge hugged Gale tightly and from then on, they became best friends.

**That's the first chapter guys. I'll start updating more often after AP exams on May 17. But until then the updates will be a little slow from now on.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Madge 9, Gale 10)

Madge POV

Thunder Storms. My biggest nightmare. They are the only things that make me climb under the sheets and try to block everything out.

Today, it is beyond loud. I take out my phone that my parents got me and Gale for Christmas. They are extremely old and everyone used to have those centuries ago. It was the only thing we could afford coming from the seam, while people in town could get the more fancy ones. The phone makes a sound indicating a message from Gale. He is the only person I talk to with this thing anyways.

**Hey you okay? It's pretty loud outside. ~ G**

_**I'll be okay. :) ~ M **_I couldn't tell him the truth. He would worry about me. Gale can be very protective.

**No you won't. You're lying. I know you Madge. You hate thunder storms. ~ G**

_**Well you can't exactly stop the thunder and lightning. So it doesn't really matter. ~ M**_

**Do you want me to come over for the night? ~ G**

_**It's okay Gale, you're probably tired. I'll be fine. ~ M**_

**Open your damn window Madge. I'm coming now. ~G**

_**Gale wait, you'll catch a co—**_

Someone knocked on my window before I could send the message.

I opened it and Gale jumped in. He was soaking wet. He smiled sheepishly. "Hi"

"uggh. Gale you are going to get sick now."

"I'll be okay Madge, but can I borrow some clothes." I went to my parents' room, being careful not to wake them, and took some pants and a shirt for him. When I got back, Gale was shivering like crazy. He grabbed the clothes and quickly changed in the other room.

He came back in my room and suddenly thunder struck dangerously close. "EEEEP!" I screamed. Gale came over and hugged me. "Shhh. Its ok, you will be alright. It will go away soon enough." Gale laid down on my bed and I laid my head on his chest. He gathered me in his arms and we both fell into a deep sleep. We didn't even notice the thunder storm as it got even louder and soon enough went away. I stayed in his arms and slept the most peaceful sleep I've had in a while.

The next week, the two best friends sat next to each other slurping Greasy Sae's hot wild dog soup and sneezed and laughed repeatedly together. Their parents wondered how they always got sick at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Madge 13, Gale 14)

I forgot the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these people. Suzanne Collins does. Taylor Swift owns the song Safe and Sound. Not me.**

Gale POV

"Strawberry wait up!" I yelled. Ever since Madge had taken a liking to strawberries, I haven't stopped calling her that.

"Gale, quit calling me that!" she screamed. She is mad at me, because I have to ditch her today on her birthday because I got detention. How is it my fault, the teacher got mad at me for telling her about her bald spot? There is a such thing as a hat!

"Madge, I told you, it's not my fault."

"You just HAD to point out her bald spot, didn't you? Now my best friend will be too busy cleaning some teacher's window and miss half of my birthday. You hang out with me every year on my Birthday. Who else am I supposed to share my cake with?" She said with tears in her eyes. Then she ran off.

I put my hands through my hair. Now I felt a little guilty. Maybe I can make it up to her.

After detention, around 6, I went to go shopping. Yup, you heard right, Gale Hawthorne is going shopping. I stopped by the bakery to get a small cake. Knowing Madge, she probably didn't even get a cake since she was so upset. I picked up some candles and cookie dough Ice-cream too. That's the only thing that ever cheers her up. Lastly I stopped by the jewelry shop.

My friend Thom works there so I went up to him.

"Hey Thom."

"Hey Gale, what are you doing here?"

"I have to get Madge something for her birthday. I got into detention and missed the plans we made so she is a bit mad."

"Well look around and tell me what you're getting then." He smiled and got back to work.

I saw one necklace with small jewels all over it. Madge won't like it. It's too flashy. She like simple, but meaningful. That girl is so complicated, but no one knows her better than me. I didn't know what to get her. Everything was too flashy. What are you supposed to get your best friend for her birthday?

Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a small necklace. It had a simple silver chain and attached to it was a Pink heart that said Best Friends on it. The pink heart opened up and there was space to put a picture in it. It was perfect. I even had the perfect picture for it. I took out my wallet and looked at the picture of me and Madge in it. On one side was my family and the other was me and Madge two years ago.

I remember that day clearly. My mom insisted on having a family portrait since Posy was a year old. My dad of course couldn't say no to her. I had to wear my dad's old white shirt and black pants. It was itchy and I hated it. Madge laughed at me when she saw me. I wasn't even smiling in the picture. When the picture was over, Madge came over, undid my tie, messed up my hair, and hugged me. "That's better," she said, "Now you look normal." I had smiled at my now messy hair and we burst out laughing. At that moment the photographer took a picture without us noticing. When we were about to leave, he gave me the picture and told me to keep it for free. He said, he had never seen such close best friends. Ever since then, I kept it with me all the time along with a picture of my family.

I went to buy the necklace, but only the store owner was there. I gave him the necklace and he smiled.

"Let me guess, you did something wrong and are making it up to your best friend by giving her this necklace." He said. I smiled and scratched my head.

"Yeah, she was pretty mad." I smiled thinking of her pouting face.

"Then I will give it to you for half the price because friendship shouldn't cost THAT much." The store owner said. We both laughed. He asked me if I had a picture I wanted to put in it so he could put it in. I gave him the picture, and he smiled.

"Are you sure you should be getting the one that says Best Friend on it?" he asked. I blushed.

"Um, yes. We are just best friends." I replied.

He smirked and put the picture in the necklace. I said thanks and left.

I checked the time. It was already 8:00 P.M. She is going to be so mad. I went home quickly and told my parents, I was going to go see Madge. Wanting to give her a surprise, I climbed up to her balcony. Her window was open as usual in case of a thunder storm. I jumped in through her window and Madge jumped up from her bed. Her eyes were puffy and rimmed with red. I'm an ass.

"Happy Birthday Madge!" I said. She didn't look so happy. I brought out the cake and put it in front of her. I lit the candles and the room got lighter. I sighed. "I'm really sorry Madge. I didn't mean to make you upset. I promise I will never insult Mrs. Trinket's bald spot ever again." She smiled a little.

"Pinky Promise?" she croaked out, "I pinky promise." I smiled and twisted my pinky with hers.

"Now eat this cake up and then we can eat the cookie dough ice-cream too!"

She completely lit up. "Really, you brought Ice-cream?"

"Of course I did. Now come on, eat up so I can give you your present." After that we ate and saved some food for the next few days. Being from the seam made us learn not to take the food for granted. We have extra money right now because of our dads going hunting. Finally we finished eating and Madge looked up at me.

"Okay, where is my present?" She smirked. I'm growing on her. Strawberry never smirks.

"First you have to close your eyes and turn around." She smiled and did what I told her too. Her perfect blonde locks of hair were getting in my way so I moved them over her shoulder. I took the box with the necklace out and placed it around her neck. I brought her in front of the mirror. I hope she likes it. "You can open your eyes now Madge. She opened them and saw the necklace. Her smile widened. "Gale, it's beautiful! I love it." I chuckled. Of course she did." You can open it up too. I opened the locket up and showed her the picture. She smiled and hugged me with watery eyes. I felt tears on my shoulder.

"Madge why are you crying?" I frowned. I thought she liked it. She looked up.

"They're happy tears Gale. You're the best friend ever. I love it!" I smiled and hugged her again.

"Good, because I spend a lot of time finding it." She giggled. Then she frowned a little.

"Gale, this must have cost so much. You didn't have—""It's OK Madge. I was saving up to buy you a present anyways." I interrupted her. She smiled and dragged me to her piano. She started playing a new song. She had never played this before. It was beautiful. "Madge, what is this song. It's nice. I never heard you play it before."

"That's because I just finished composing it. It's called 'Safe and Sound'. It has lyrics too. Should I sing it?"

"Yes!" She started singing.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound

By the time the song ended, I was in a daze. Her voice was soft and smooth. I could tell how hard she worked on this song. It was beautiful. From that moment, I knew that I was falling for my best friend.

Madge Undersee

**Ok Last one for a while. I mean it this time though. Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay. Now the rest of the story will not skip years. Madge has just entered high school.**

**Chapter 4 (Madge 14, Gale 15)**

"Gale, Sweetie, wake up. You have to go to school. First day of sophomore year. You have to pick Madge up too. She must be so nervous being a freshman and all." My mother said.

"Five more minutes Ma." I mumbled. Suddenly Posy, my little sister sat on my back. I groaned. Great now I have to wake up. Posy puts everyone in her trance by staring at us with her bambi eyes.

"Galey, time to wake up. You have school and Madge is waiting for you." Shit. She is already downstairs. I get up making Posy fall.

"Sorry pose!" She pouted at me. "Gale!"

I brushed my teeth and took a short shower. I put on some dark jeans, and a white V-neck shirt. I ran downstairs. I saw my parents and Madge laughing together. They both love Madge. Ever since we became best friends, our parents wouldn't stop talking about how we would get married one day and have a bunch of kids. I couldn't help that weird feeling in my stomach every time someone said that though. I still remember that day she played that song on the piano. I can't help my feelings for her. It's probably just a minor crush, but, damn it, it won't go away! Oh well. Act calm Gale.

"Morning Mom, Morning dad. Hey strawberry!" Madge scowled at me while my parents smiled at us knowingly.

"Gale! Quit calling me that!" She rolled her eyes at me.

"What can I do, you eat so many strawberries, blush like a strawberry. It's hard to not tease you about it…..strawberry!" I snickered at her pouting face.

"Fine! Let's just go….Idiot." She mumbled.

"Awww, you know you still love me anyway. I mean look at me! These abbs are to die for!" I chuckled

"Shut up Gale and get your ass outside!" She yelled at me, but even she couldn't keep the smile off her face. I'm good. She dragged me by the ear all the way to school. She stopped in front of the school building and her smile disappeared.

"Madge, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Gale, what if everyone hates me?" she asked.

Of course she is worried. Madge is the bravest girl I know. She doesn't fear anything, she hunts with me every Sunday morning and has taken down several animals, she stands up for everyone, even if it's a random stranger, and she is so protective of her family just like me. However, when Madge is put in front of new people, she gets scared to death and it reminds me that she is still that innocent little girl I met 9 years ago. She hates the fact that no one will accept her besides my family. Since her family used to live in the town, everyone from the seam thinks she is probably stuck up. I know that there are probably many people that will accept her, but Madge always says that one best friend is enough. That's why I'm determined to make sure Madge makes new friends in high school.

I grab her shoulders and make her turn towards me.

"Hey, I promise you will be fine, okay. Not everyone is as stuck up as those jerks that live near us. You'll make tons of friends by the end of the day Madge! Everyone loves you!" I said to her.

Madge sighs and places her head on my shoulder. I put my arms around her and rub her back. There is that tingly feeling again. "Thanks, Gale." She whispers into my shoulder before kissing my cheek and leaving my embrace. She has been doing that for years, but that doesn't make it easier to deal with. The thought of her lips invades my mind. They have always been so soft. Oops, staring off into space again.

"No problem, now let's go before I have to come up with some more sappy shit to say to you." I smirk.

She lightly smacks my head and giggles. I smile at her and grab her hand as we walk inside.

"Gale!" someone yells. I turn around and see Thom and Finnick coming towards us. Madge squeezes my hand and I squeeze back.

"Hey!" I smile at my weird twisted friends.

"My Man! You should have seen Cresta today! She has gotten even curvier than last summer! And who is this beautiful lady?" Finnick asks. I shake my head at him. His main weakness is girls especially Annie Cresta.

"I'm Madge."

"Oh well I am the guy you have been looking for baby!" Finnick says. I roll my eyes at him and Madge blushes and giggles. I love her laugh.

"Shut up Finnick. I'm going to barf in your face." Thom says to him.

"This is Finnick, and I'm Thom." He says. Thom is the most serious of us three even though none of us are really that serious. He keeps us from doing stupid things like jumping off a cliff.

"Hi." Madge says. She is so shy. I roll my eyes at her. I decide to take her to the office so she can get her schedule. Madge is extremely smart so she is probably going to end up in some of the sophomore classes. Hopefully some of mine. I need someone to cheat off of. The counselor gives us our schedules and we compare them.

We have lunch, English, and Art together. Awesome! Madge smiles at me.

"Gale, if I catch you cheating off of me, I will smack you so hard…" I smile at her deviously.

"Ooooh, feisty. Nice catch Hawthorne." I could recognize that voice anywhere. Cato. Now I could yell a few profanities and tell you how much I hate him, but that would take years. Ever since I beat him up for messing with some girl, he has gotten on my nerves.

"Go to hell Cato!" I dragged Madge out of the office and we went to English. She was staring at me the whole time with wide eyes, but I didn't say anything.

She kept on staring at me the whole time. Even throughout class. By the time English was over I was fuming. "OK, FINE, ASK!" she stared at me some more.

"What happened with Cato?" she asked. I stopped in my tracks. "He is the king of assholes Madge, even worse than me. I saved this girl from getting hurt by him in the hob, and ever since then he has not left me alone. The idiot thinks he is so perfect, but I'll show him. I could easily kick his as—"Madge burst out into giggles. I glared at her while she fell down laughing at me. I was NOT happy.

"MADGE! Why are you laughing?" I yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'll stop now, but it's so funny watching you fume Gale. You're whole face turns red when you talk about him." She giggles some more and then Thom and Finnick come over. They take a good look at me.

"Let me guess, you two met Cato." Thom smirks. This starts another round of giggles by Madge. I scowl at them.

"Guys! He was messing with a 12 year old! Quit laughing." This makes Madge frown.

"It's a good thing you were there then. Don't worry Gale. He probably just feels threatened by you since you stopped him." She kisses my cheek and tells me to calm down. I blush.

Thom and Finnick smirk at each other. Great, now they found another way to tease me.

"I didn't know she was your girlfriend Gale." Finnick says. Madge starts blushing now as well.

"Shut up Finnick! We are not dating. She is my best friend!" Madge clutches my hand and I squeeze it. If only Finnick was right.

Finnick just smirks at me and we all get in line for food. The awkward moment passes and we all start eating lunch.

"So Madge, how have you liked school so far?" Thom asks.

"It was good. I have Mrs. Trinket next though. Do you know who she is?" All three of us groan together. Mrs. Trinket. Number 1 most annoying teacher you could ever meet. She finds manner more important than learning history, is obsessed with mahogany and is always throwing googly eyes at Mr. Abernathy, the other history teacher. We have him this year. Hopefully he isn't as bad as her.

"You are going to hate her Madge." I said. She frowned. "Great. Another bad teacher."

"Well you two have art together right? The art teacher is awesome. You will love him."

"Why do you think I'm taking art Madge? I can't draw for my life." Madge shrugged her shoulders and we all continued talking for the rest of lunch.

**Next is there art class. Can you guess who the teacher is? It's pretty easy. I hoped you liked it. Review please. I want to know how I should improve this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After lunch, Madge and I headed to art class. If allowed, half the school would be taking art, but they started placing limits this year. One art teacher can only handle so many kids. The art teacher is the best teacher in this school. We get work done, have free time, and barely any homework except one project every semester.

The bell was about to ring so Madge and I ran the rest of the way. When we entered the classroom, all you could see was art. There were so many colors that my eyes were beginning to hurt. I looked over at Madge and she was staring at them in awe. She and Mr. Mellark will get along very well **(IT'S PEETA!).**

We all sat down and the teacher entered the room.

"Hey guys, I'm Mr. Mellark, but please call me Peeta. If you call me Mr. Mellark, I'll start looking for my dad." He smiled at all of us.

"Ok well, as I'm sure all of you know, this class is very easy. I will literally make it impossible for you to fail. In fact, many of you will leave this year with 100's. In this class, I don't tell you what to do. Every class you paint, draw, sketch whatever you want to. As long as I can tell what mood you are in that day, then I don't care whether you draw a replica of the Mona Lisa, or even if you splatter paint all over your canvas. This class should be like a stress relieving class. Paint away all the stress. Think of me as your counselor, except the only language I understand is art. Oh and I don't condone silence. There HAS to be noise always. I get really bored otherwise." I already love this guy. Easy A class for me. Mr. Mel—Peeta seems pretty awesome. I wonder if he cares if we have a paintball fight. He would probably join us. I smile and Madge stares at me while raising her eyebrow. "Oh, one more thing. Don't worry if I disappear from the room too often. VERY often actually. "Everyone laughs.

There are a couple of things you need to know about Peeta.

He is actually really young so maybe 25.

He is the BEST painter you will ever know.

He is completely, head over heels in love with his wife, Mrs. Everdeen **(KATNISS)**. She goes by Everdeen in school to create less confusion. Mrs. Everdeen teaches Environmental Science and is probably one of the other good teachers in school. These two teachers have been caught making out in school so much that no one even bothers to stop them anymore. So many students have gone to them for relationship advice since they turned out to be THE perfect couple.

After we went through introductions, everyone had free time for the rest of class. Peeta disappeared after 5 minutes.

I turned to Madge and started talking to her.

"So, I told you this class would be awesome." I smile.

"You were right! Peeta seems so nice and I have his wife next period for science. That will be interesting."

"Hahaha! Yeah. You will probably catch them making out a bunch of times!"

"Shut up Gale! They are a married couple! Leave them alone." She laughs.

"I don't want to though." I say with a pouting face.

"Fine, but one day when you get married and I catch you making out with your wife, I get to laugh at you all I want." I smile at the thought of making out with Madge. WAIT! Cut it out Hawthorne. You are thinking way too seriously about all this. She is your Best Friend not your girlfriend.

"Who would I get married to Madge? There are no women good enough for me." Except you, but I don't say that part out loud. I smirk at her.

"Well, she would have to be really pretty so that people don't notice you too much. She would have to be smart so people don't notice how stupid you are, and she will also have to be super skinny since you are fat!" I look shocked and before I can react, the bell rings and Madge runs out giggling. I smile and run after her.

"You are so going to get it this time Strawberry!" I catch up to her and throw her over my shoulder. She struggles to get out of my grip.

"Gale, put me down!" She giggles and hits my back with her hands. She is quite strong for someone so small.

"Nope!"

"Gale! I'll be late for class! I'll do anything, I promise." Wise decision

"Ok fine. Repeat after me, 'Gale Hawthorne is the hottest, smartest, strongest guy on earth and he has amazing abs.'" Madge laughs again.

"Nope I won't say it! I won't give in!" I laugh at her.

"You have about two minutes to get to class. I heard Mrs. Everdeen doesn't like it when students are late." Madge gasps. Of course. She has always been the teacher's pet. She can't break the record now. She giggles.

"FINE! Gale Hawthorne is the hottest, smartest, strongest guy on earth and he has amazing abs." I put her down and she blushes at my smirk.

"That wasn't so hard now was it Madge?" We had thirty seconds until class.

"Yes it was and I lied!" She ran into the classroom giggling before I could catch her. That girl is crazy. I walk to class with a huge smile on my face and don't stop grinning even when my friends think I'm high.

**That's it for now guys. Hope you like it. I'll write longer chapters once school ends. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day

I had to walk to school alone today since Madge had Piano practice early in the morning. I told her that she was already a prodigy and she didn't need to get lessons from someone else. She just blushed and said that there are many musicians better than her and that I was just saying that since we are friends.

That girl's modesty annoys the hell out of me sometimes.

I guess it balances us out since my ego is apparently too big for my own good. Pssh, that's nonsense. My ego is perfectly fine. I'm just telling the truth. I'm clever, strong, talented, sexy…and okay maybe people are right, but that doesn't make all of the above FALSE! Whatever, these lowlife beings will never match up to my sexiness.

My thought process was interrupted when I entered the school and saw Cato approaching Madge. What the hell was he doing? I hid behind the lockers and listened to their conversation.

"Hey Madge! Class was fun today. I'm still really sorry about what I said the first day you met me., but I promise I have changed now. Anyways, you played really well today! I've never seen anyone play the piano so well." He smiled at her. She blushed.

"Thanks Cato, you played really well too and It's all right, I forgive you." She replied. Damn it! How can she forgive him so easily? What is he trying to do, and why is she talking to him? Did I not tell her just yesterday what kind of guy he is?

"Thanks, I actually wanted to ask you if you could help me after school in composing one piece I started. You would get some credit too and I'd really like your help." He blushed and smiled shyly. WOAH HE IS ONE CONVINCING ACTOR. It doesn't matter though, because I know Madge would never help an asshole like him. I smiled and waited for her to reply and tell him to get the hell out of here. Maybe she would even slap him for emphasis.

"Sure, how about Friday afternoons in the band room?" WAIT WHAT!

"That's great! I'll see you in class Madge!" She smiled at him and walked away.

"Come out from behind the lockers Hawthorne." Damn it.

I walked out and he was smirking.

"What the hell are you trying Cato?" I yelled.

"Nothing at all Gale. I just want to spend time with Madge. She is extremely hot. I'm sure you know that though. I think you can share her for a while Hawthorne." I clenched my teeth together and shoved him against the locker. I heard some gasps.

"If you hurt her…" I started.

"What Gale, What will you do? Will you hurt me? Do it then. Madge will just think you are being an overprotective asshole who won't let her talk to new people. I don't mind." He smirked.

"Stay away from her Cato, or you will regret it." I said.

"We'll see Hawthorne." He smirked and walked away. All I could think about was the fact that Madge would be spending an hour minimum with this guy every Friday for who knows how long. What's wrong with that girl? Is she trying to infuriate me?

_Madge spending an hour with Cato._

_Madge spending an hour with Cato._

_Madge spending an hour with Cato._

I REALLY have to talk to her.

The bell rings and I quickly head to class.

I see her first block in English and in my fury I completely ignore her. We have lunch next so I'll talk to her then.

After English, I walk out of the room without glancing at Madge.

"Gale, Wait up!" I couldn't even take it anymore. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the lockers. I pinned her against the wall.

"Are you insane! Why are you helping Cato with his practice shit! I told you he is a horrible person." I said to her.

"Gale! Piano is not shit! Cato was being really sweet and he even apologized for everything he has done. I think he has changed so I am helping him." She replied.

"Madge, people don't change in a day! He is just acting! Guys like that only want one thing from girls." I yelled.

"Gale, calm down! I'm a trained black belt. I would beat him up if he tried anything. I think he has changed Gale. Don't worry about it."

"I have to worry, that guy is insane. If he hurts you…" Madge places her hand on my cheek.

"Don't worry Gale. How about I go this time and if he is the slightest bit stupid I won't go anymore. I promise." I sighed. Does she HAVE to try to find good in everyone. I guess that's why I li – why she is my best friend.

"Fine, but one stupid move!"

"OK, OK, I got it. But come on you have to admit, he is pretty hot." "MADGE!" "I'm just joking Gale! Wow, you must really hate him. Are you sure this only has to do with that girl? Are you sure he didn't steal your lollipop or something when you were little like I did?"

"It was one time Madge! I was mad! It was a perfectly delicious blueberry flavored lollipop and you stole it right out of my mouth. Shame on you!" She giggled beside me. I laugh too.

_At a distance Finnick and Thom watched their friend's enlightened face. They found it shocking how his scowl disappeared when he was with Madge. _

"_Dude, he is so whipped." Finnick says._

"_I know, but I think I like this Gale better." Thom says. _

_They smile at the two friends entering the cafeteria and hope nothing ever comes between their friendship. _

**However, every friendship is bittersweet.**

**That's it guys. Sorry for the late chapter. Can you guys do me a favor and tell me if you want me to write in Madge's POV. I think this keeps it more suspenseful, but I'm not sure. Any advice? Review please! I want to know what you guys think I should improve on. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, it's extremely late. Turns out summer is busier than the school year. -_- **

Chapter 7

It's Friday and Madge has to practice piano with Cato today. I have made my decision of kindly joining them without letting them know. I'll just be passing the music hallway after school a couple of times. I'M NOT STALKING THEM! I'm just monitoring Cato's behavior. It's no big deal.

My inner thoughts are interrupted by the bell ringing signaling the end of the worl-day.

I mentally groan. There is no way any of this could end well. I walk out the door and go to Madge's locker. I lean against it with my arms folded while I wait for Madge. A couple of minutes later, she walks up to me. She smiles.

"Hey Gale!"

"Hey" I smile nervously. She rolls her eyes at me.

"I told you I will be fine! Don't worry about Cato ok?" She says. HELL NO. It will not be okay. I smile at her anyways.

A couple minutes later, Cato starts walking our way.

"Hey Madge!" He smiles at her, but silently nods at me. I raise an eyebrow at him. What's up with him? Madge rolls her eyes at us. She clears her throat.

"Anyways, let's go practice now. I want to hear how much you have so far." She says. I glare at her when she grabs Cato's hand and drags him away. I wait for about five minutes and then head to the band room. I put my ear against the door and listen to them.

At first they just take turns playing the piano. Of course Madge's playing sounds amazing as usual.

"Madge, you are amazing! I wish I could play as well as you." Cato says. Ugghh, the asshole is trying to kiss up to her. Pfft, what a loser.

"Thanks, but I'm really not that great." Madge says. Sweet, innocent Madge. She really should stay away from Cato.

"So, since when have you and Gale been friends?" Cato asks. What is he doing?

"We are best friends actually. I met him when I was five. I just moved to the Seam and Gale and his family came over to our house to meet us. Everyone treated me like a traitor. In town I was the seam brat and in the Seam I was the spoiled rich girl. Gale was the only one who was nice to me. We always fought though. Once I stole his lollipop when we were little and we didn't talk for days," Madge giggles. I grin inwardly. "After about a week, I apologized to him and gave him the same lollipop back. We took turns licking it even though it was a week old." She laughed.

"That's nice. You guys always seemed close. I'll beat up anyone who is mean to you from now on. I didn't know people were like that." Cato says. Yes you did, you used to be one of those people.

"That's really nice of you Cato, but I think Gale as a body guard is enough for one person." Yeah you tell him Madge.

Cato chuckles. "I guess you are right. He glares at any guy that tries to talk to you, including me."

"Sorry about that. Gale can be a little overprotective sometimes."

"Hmm. That can get a little annoying sometimes."

"Yeah I guess" She replies. WHAT! No it doesn't!

"Ok well, I got to go Cato. Gale said he would walk me home after an hour." Madge says. Oh shit, I almost forgot about that.

"Ok, Thanks for the help Madge." I peek through the window and see Cato lean down and kiss Madge's cheek. She blushes. THE HELL!

"Ok, I'll see you next week Cato!" she says.

I leave and run outside of the school. I lean against the wall and act like I just got here. I see Madge and wave her over.

"Hey Gale, let's go." Madge says. I smile at her and start walking.

"So, how did it go?" I say.

"It was alright." She replies. ALRIGHT? HE KISSED HER CHEEK!

"So are you meeting next week too?" I ask

"Yeah, Gale, he is really not as bad as you think. I promise I'll be safe okay?" She says. That is not okay with me. Now he kisses her on the cheek, WHAT NEXT? I shiver at the thought.

"Fine, but if he does anything out of turn, I will kill him!"

"Gale, calm down, I will be fine. Plus, I am really bored and have nothing to do when I get home. Let's go to the park and watch the movie they are putting on today." Every Friday, in the seam they play a movie at the park. Madge and I go when we are bored.

"Ok, let's go." I say with a smile.

We walk home and tell our parents we are going to watch a movie. I grab a blanket and meet Madge outside. We walk together to the movie.

"Gale, do you know what movie we are watching?" Madge asks.

"I think they are putting on some movie called Transformers." I reply. I heard it was really good from Finnick since he already watched it in town.

"Oh, ok. It's not scary is it?" She looks at me with wide eyes. She hates scary movies.

"No, it's not. Why, do you want to see a scary movie?" I ask.

"No, no, it's alright." I snicker.

"Why not, is wittle Madge scared?" I laugh at her red face.

"I am not scared! Shut up Gale!"

"You should have seen your face, you are definitely scared Madge!" I say while chuckling.

"No I'm not!" Madge starts to walk faster than me. Oops.

"Strawberry, wait up!" I yell.

"You are such a jerk Gale!" she yells.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I am a huge asshole and I will not make fun of you since you are scared of scary movies." I bite my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Pinky Promise?" she says. I know it's crazy, but Madge and I still do pinky promises. I twist my pinky with hers.

"Pinky Promise." I say. She smiles at me and we walk to the park with our pinkies entwined.

When we get there, we sit by Thom and his girlfriend Bristel. The movie starts and Madge jumps every time someone even gets hurt. I keep my promise though and I don't laugh.

"You ok Madge?" I ask.

"Yeah, but it's freezing." She replies. I use the blanket I brought to cover us both. Madge rests her head on my shoulder and I mentally pat myself on the back for only bringing one blanket. Wait what? Just ignore that.

"Better?" I ask her.

"Yeah, you are really warm Gale." I smile. Thom looks over at me and smirks. I roll my eyes at him. We watch the rest of the movie in peace and I chuckle silently when Madge blushes at the kissing scene. She is so pure and innocent. She glares at me and I shut up.

We quietly watch the rest of the movie after some old lady yells at us to shut up. By the time the movie is over, Madge is asleep.

I carry her home in my arms and knock on the door. Mrs. Undersee opens it. Being used to me carrying Madge home every time she falls asleep he smiles and lets me put her in her room. I lay her down on her bed. Madge looks so young in her sleep. The strong, and sweet Madge looks so vulnerable in her sleep. It makes me want to hold her in my arms for the rest of my life so no one hurts her. She is my best friend and I refuse to let anyone hurt her. I kiss her forehead.

"Good Night Strawberry." I whisper. I leave the house and go to my room. I fall asleep instantly and dream of a beautiful blond haired, blue eyed angel.

**Hope you all liked it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it! Those reviews make my day. I'll update the next chapter quicker now that I have a better plan of how to write this story. IF any of you have ideas you want in here just PM me or leave a review. I will take them into consideration! REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
